Genesis
Genesis was the final member to join the criminal organization known as Imperium. History Origins Genesis was born in Crazville on October 7, 1989. A very smart but unhinged individual, Genesis eventually attended the Crazville University of Stuff where he met Maria Zing-Whatt and Daniel S. Stein, becoming friends with both. He actually had developed feelings for Maria but didn't pursue them due to her relationship with Daniel. Personality Ironically, Genesis suffers from schizophrenia and occasionally fails to realize what is real. This effects his perception as sometimes he doesn't know, for example, if the trees are talking to him because he's hallucinating or because he gave them sentience through his powers. When he does have one of his schizophrenic episodes, Genesis tries his best to keep his cool and act as if nothing is wrong. He usually does so successfully except that he sweats a lot. Genesis is also calculating and doesn't speak unless he's spoken to. Despite the amount of people he's killed, Genesis does not like seeing people die so he usually turns away. This effects his fighting style as he prefers to not get up close and personal, instead hiding and manipulating the environment to do his dirty work. Genesis and Demise are the least sociable group in Imperium but are also the most cooperative, surprisingly. The few moments they do speak to each other they often strategize and plan how they can use their powers in conjunction with one another. Powers and abilities Genesis can give non-sentient and non-living objects a conscious and/or life that is accompanied by anthropomorphic features. For example, if Genesis touches an action figure then that toy will become alive and be able to speak and move on its own, or if Genesis touches a building the building will grow a face as well as arms and legs. Whatever Genesis brings to life will unquestionably serve him and Genesis can determine their actions by mind control as his consciousness is linked with anything he gives life to. Genesis can use this power on a large-scale as well, touching parts of an environment to manipulate it. For example, he can touch the grass to give it sentience and have it wrap around an enemy's leg or touch water in the ocean to create a pseudo-tsunami. Genesis, through skin contact, can virtually control any inorganic or non-sentient thing, whether it be a tree, street, food or even a painting. There is but two limitations of Genesis's power. If he touches an object that is too wide, such as sand in a desert or water in an ocean, his control over it only reaches to a certain distance. His second limitation is that his control over whatever he gives life to only lasts for an hour before its anthropomorphic features and life/sentience dissappear. His power has no effect on beings that are already anthropomorphic, such as Bagel. Appearance Trivia *Genesis's gold triangular necklace is voiced by Alex Hirsch and bears a resemblance to another character voiced by Hirsch.